


He didn't know you

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know you like I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't know you

**Author's Note:**

> his is from one of those little drabble meme things. I am honestly not fussed on the pairing but I REALLY liked this lil drabble.

Black hair on a white pillow. Nothing was more beautiful.

Dark robes on pale skin, striking.

His hand in mine, loving.

Nothing could of prepared me for it. The look in his eyes when he realised I cared, loved, even adored him.

He wasn’t expecting it. He thought I was just my Father but I’m not. I see the error of his ways. He didn’t know you like I do.

He didn’t know the contours of your chest, the feel of your arms around me, the taste of your lips or depth of your thrusts.

He did not know you.


End file.
